


Something wicked this way comes

by Camlo



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camlo/pseuds/Camlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wow I wish I had wrote  a summary but I'm not sure you need one it's gravity falls so....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Petty tricks are our bread and butter

**Author's Note:**

> -no mean comments please  
> \- I have aged then up to about 16  
> -I am using the twins Stan and Stanley but no relation  
> -thanks for reading!  
> -yes there will be two versions of bill  
> -I am still trying to work out Wendy and soos because they aren't pictured much typically

"He must be dealt with dear brother! He is a threat to our plans" said Mabel gleeful slamming her hands down on the table. " In due time dear sister in due time. Right now we must get ready to preform" Dipper gleeful assured his sister. 

"We are Dipper and Mabel Gleeful, proud to welcome you to the twin tent of telepathy!" Both twins said in unison flashing perky smiles at there audience. 

"Come on Gideon we are going to miss the show!" Said an excited Pacifica pulling her best friend along. " Pacifica slow down we are going to make it" Gideon trying to stop his best friend . They get to the tent and slip in finding seats in the front. "See Gideon we are late they started already" whispered Pacifica. 

"Hmm I need a volunteer for my next performance, a pretty girl should do well " Dipper beamed. You could hear half of the females in the tent erupt in an excited scream. Out of all the people in gravity falls Dipper and Mabel gleeful were the two most desirable. Everyone either hated them, loved them , or wanted to be them. He selected his volunteer or should I say victim,put her in a box, and used his power to slowly lift her into the air. Everyone believed that this was just plain old magic with a little help but the twins knew that this way more, it was darker,powerful,and could be used for evil deeds which they often did. The twins don't live in gravity falls because they want to the live in gravity falls because they have to. 

Now Gideon and Pacifica were infatuated with the tricks the twins preformed but you could tell Pacifica was more infatuated with dipper . "I wonder if we can meet the twins after the show" she whispered to her friend "I think they won't mind maybe even sign something for us" Gideon replied hopeful. She grinned at the thought of her meeting Dipper maybe they can go on a date!

"That's all we have for tonight, goodnight and drive safe!" Said both twins taking a bow and stepping off the stage. the two twins disappeared in a puff of blue smoke and the curtains closed " I hate this town Dipper, the people are so amazed by our petty tricks when we can do so much more" Mabel said in an upset flourish " Mabel those petty tricks keep the people eating out of the palm of our hands, if we do more we might get discovered here and we can't leave not until our work is done!" Dipper said taking her by the arm. They approached their trailer seeing half of the town waving signs and screaming excitedly. "See Mabel they love us,the townspeople are idiots we can manipulate them all we want, I bet if we ask for all of there hard earned money they would hand it over in a heartbeat" whispers dipper. As soon as they get to the door two kids about there age are waiting for them. 

"Look look here he comes!" Pacifica screamed full of excitement. "Now I wouldn't get too excited you know how many girls must ask him out everyday" Gideon said trying to let her down in a gentle way 

"Um I need you two to move" Dipper pushes pass both friends with out so much as a hopeful glance at Pacifica Mabel on the other hand...  
"Now Dip stop being so rude, they look sweet" says Mabel as she offers her hand to Pacifica "I take it your name is Pacifica right?" Pacifica takes her hand " yes-yes it is and yours is Mabel" Mabel chuckled lightly and patted both of there heads "see sweethearts now. You two do need to leave" she said stepping into the trailer and shutting the door 

" not another one of your petty crushes Mabel" dipper rolled his eyes as the aggravated words rolled off his tongue. "Oh but dipper she is adorable don't you think" Mabel said her eyes glossing over. After some moments of quiet they noticed the trailer wasn't moving 

"STAN!" Both twins screamed in equal frustration  
"Yes what is it?" Asked Stan a quaint timid old man  
"Why aren't we moving yet?! I am- ahem- we are ready to go home" asked dipper his anger cooling down into a simmer. Stan gets up with heavy sigh and starts up the trailer 

 

" see I told you not to get your hopes up" Gideon bragged a bit  
"I know I know but did you notice how Mabel seemed so interested in us?" Pacifica asked Gideon.  
"Us? I think you mean you I could literally see the heart eyes forming on her face"  
"Are you kidding me? You think she likes me? Gideon that's impossible!" Pacifica said with a guarded look and tone. 

"Suit yourself then." And with that they arrived home to the mystery shack run by Stanley he could almost be mistaken for Stan gleeful but they were never related much less friends.


	2. Evil...No just dangerous with a hint of evil

"Hmm..." Mable closed her eyes chanting a wretched incantation into the sky. "Mable must you be so loud!" Dipper shouted flipping trough book two of the journal. " dipper why are you still reading those stupid books, Its over there are no more secrets let it go" Mable snarled back at him. "Mable listen to me this towns secrets go deeper then we may ever know, just because we know the background information means nothing, we aren't all powerful just yet we are still missing number 3" Dipper said in a fit.   
"What ever dip, let me finish this incantation and you can read your stupid book in peace."   
"no Mable no more demons think about the last one you summoned it almost destroyed a who-"   
"shut up Dip its just will" Mable replied and went back to summoning.

Soon a faint blue light appeared in the air and a triangle shaped figure materialized.   
" Good afternoon pines twins i am Will Chiper a being of pure energy and i am her-   
"yea, yea cut the chatter why must you do that every time only we summon you?" Mable asked a bit annoyed  
"it-its just procedure miss Mable" will stammered in a fit  
"well I'm glad to see you following it now then do what you do best Will"  
"enter minds, manipulate people into doing my bidding, striking possibly life ending deals, or anything of that nature?" Will asked hopeful  
"no of course not the thing you do best is serving us now take these things to our room" dipper replied not looking up from the book.   
Will sighed and took the things upstairs with out much hesitation but he vowed that the twins wouldn't keep treating him like this he was more powerful than them but why couldn't he stand against them if only he was more like his brother. 

Now then the Gleeful home was huge it reviled the size of the Southwest mansion two towns over. now the twins pay for all of it and everything else but of course they would the started this act at the tender age of nine well that's when the found the journal and the amulets but learning how to use there new toys took years of practice so the show took off at thirteen that's when the twins went world wide they were everywhere and still are. Soon they sent for a mansion to be built here in gravity falls why? well no one knew rumors say that it was because of horrible,despicable, just down right evil things happening to the towns the twins lived in. now the reside in gravity falls where there deeds can go unnoticed. Now those amulets are something different the passage in the journal read how he buried them and how they can never fall into anyone's hands the gems in those things are corrupted (where are the crystal gems when you need them). After the twins years of learning and discovering they finally mastered almost all its secrets. they learned petty tricks to appeal to the masses but the also mastered its dark qualities and it had lots of them. You see the twins weren't always like this they used to be nice and caring.They loved peoples happiness not just their money but the amulets did something to them something twisted. They became dark,selfish,manipulative, dangerous, and almost even dare I say it evil. There formal selves are lost somewhere deep inside them looked away while they are under the spell of the amulet. 

With that the twins step into the house and the only thing Mable feels any love for is there to great them her pig,Waddles.

**Author's Note:**

> -thanks for reading again  
> \- wow it was short  
> -I hope I can make them longer  
> \- I hope you liked it.  
> -tips tricks etc are appreciated


End file.
